Being Here
by PurleLullaby
Summary: Set in season 8, after Sam's departure. Jackie and Hyde can't stand each other, but when something horrible happens to Hyde Jackie will try to console him in only way she knows how.


_**Being here**_

 _A/N: Really, really long time passed since I published or wrote anything. Life just got in the way. Years passed and I didn't even think about 'That 70s show'. Until yesterday, when I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you'll like it. :) And just to let you know, I'm writing the other story as well, if anyone is still interested in that. ;)_

 _A/N: Season 8. After Sam's departure. Rated M for mature topics: smut and violence. This is also my first smut story ever so, please, be kind, ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "That 70s show"_

* * *

Jackie cursed under her breath as she was descending down the stairs to Forman's basement. Couldn't that lemon head lumberjack be there at least once when she needed her? She knew that Donna had a new boyfriend, but does that mean she has to spend all her time with that freak? Jackie needed someone to talk to and Fez was at work, too occupied with his girlfriend there to mind her.

God, even Fez found someone. Was it possible that she was the only in their group who was still single? She grimaced as she faced the door. No. There was this disgusting burnout that was alone again. And she really hoped he wasn't inside. Jackie didn't even know it was possible, but he was even more biting now that his stripping bimbo left him. She held her breath and slowly opened the door, hoping against all hope that only Donna was there.

But no.

Hyde looked at her as she came in and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but seeing his body posture and lips in tight line she didn't have to take them off to see that. And she hated that. She hated that she knew him so well. That she still knew the meaning behind every look, head shake, shoulder roll or foot tapping.

Small girl scanned the basement with her eyes; as if she was half expecting Donna will magically appear and spare her from talking to him. From previous experiences she knew that never ends well. But she had no such luck. She could see just the usual shabby basement furniture, empty crushed beer cans and leftovers of smoked joint in the ashtray. Steven wasn't even hiding anymore.

"Have you seen Donna?" Jackie asked Hyde instead of greeting him, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She felt sick in her stomach just from looking at him.

He ignored her, just staring at the television, only making her angry.

"Hyde?" She will not be ignored. "I can see you're really busy, with all the drinking and slacking, but you could honor me with a simple 'Yes' or 'No'. That shouldn't be too much, even for you."

He smirked mockingly. "I don't know why you think you deserve and honor from anybody." He bit out, still lounging in his chair.

Her face was flat. "Donna?" She asked again.

Jackie was seriously getting on his nerves, her playing all cool and Zen riled him up like nothing else. "I have no idea where she is." Her ex-boyfriend finally looked at her. "And I really want to say the same for you." He stared her down and Jackie couldn't help but flinch.

The brunette turned on her heels and left the scene. She didn't want to spend any more time with him than necessary. Long has passed the time when she was sad or hurt because of him or his doings. No, she wasn't devastated anymore. She was angry. Mad. Bitter. Violated. That's it. If she needed only one word to describe how she felt about Hyde that would be it. Violated. He violated her dreams, her feelings, her hopes. And she hated that. He was supposed to be different. Different from Michael, Chip, her dad. He should have been her rock. And a year ago, he was. And he still is. Only now, it is rock tied to her ankle, making her drown.

* * *

She was too mad to continue looking for Donna. Instead, she opted for going home and waiting for Fez's return.

Hours passed until her roommate finally returned home. Hours she spent replaying every fight she had with Hyde since he came back from Las Vegas. And she hated that she spent her free time thinking about him, his insults, burns she missed and hurt he so desperately tried to inflict her. And he succeeded more times than she could count. So, when Fez finally came home, she was pissed. How could he let her alone when she needed him?

"Where the hell were you until now?" She half yelled when he came in, not even noticing he looked distressed.

Fez was confused. "I.. I was with Hyde."

Jackie screamed internally. Why was nobody on her side? "Well, that's just great." She bit out mockingly. "Was Donna there too?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yes." The dark skinned guy told her carefully. "We all were." He took a deep breath. "Where were you? I tried calling you."

Was he really asking her why she wasn't answering the phone instead of explaining himself? "I was on this couch all day, and you would know that I couldn't answer the phone if you were here!" She said with a raised voice and waited for Fez's apology and interest for her impossibility to raise a phone handle. When neither came and Fez continued to look strangely at her, she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air to demonstrate her dissatisfaction. "That Fred guy from the accounting office ambushed me on the street and somehow convinced me to give him my number." She explained and waited for further questions, for a girlish yell or a surprised face.

But Fez just observed her with a strange look on his face. "Jackie…" He finally muttered.

"I mean, I know, he is good looking for an accountant. But still… an accountant." Her brow furrowed in displeasure.

"Jackie, you should know that…"

"And he doesn't dress half badly, with all his suits and nice button down shirts." The girl interrupted him. "But he just seems so boring."

"Listen…" Fez tried again.

"And I just don't know should I give him a chance to prove himself. Where would he take me for a date? On an accounts clerk's assembly?"

"Jackie!" Fez yelled and startled rambling Jackie who wide eyed looked at him.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

His tone lessened. "Edna died."

No words left from Jackie's open mouth. Her face drained of blood and she just stared at the guy.

"Hyde got the call today." He sat down next to her.

"When?"

"Mrs. Forman said they called him from the hospital this morning." Fez responded.

So she was fighting with him after he already knew.

She was nauseated.

She couldn't feel her legs.

"My poor confined buddy." Former exchanged student gasped. "I left him 2 Blow pops and 3 Curly Wurlys." He said while looking at his hands and his fumbling fingers. Jackie hugged him. "I didn't have anymore." He uttered silently.

"It's ok sweety. That's enough." Jackie said comforting.

"How is he?" She whispered after a long pause, still holding Fez.

"Like always." He informed her and Jackie held him tighter. That was what she was afraid of.

In the next second she was on her feet and out the door.

* * *

It was pitched dark while she was walking to Forman's. She was lightheaded and sorrowful, not to mention that guilt was eating her away. It hurt her that she hadn't noticed something so big had happened to him and that he was suffering. She was so focused on herself and her anger that she only wanted to hurt him. And he was hurt even without her help.

She had no idea how to approach him, not to mention make him feel better. They weren't a couple anymore, hell, they weren't even friends, and she didn't know how to chase his sadness away.

They were never good with words. She talked too much and he not even close to enough. She wanted endless professions of love and consolation, and he needed closeness and silence.

She remembered what it was like when he first met WB, when he had mistaken Hyde for a money grabbing brat. Steven was hurt, but too proud to let anyone see that. By then she knew him enough to know that talking won't take her far. So she showed him how much his father was wrong. She laid down next to him on his little cot and hugged him. She soothingly caressed his face and kissed him endless number of times. There was only one thing she said to him over and over again. 'I love you.' That was all he needed to know. Over and over she professed her love for him, exchanging those caring words with loving touches. She touched every part of him, let him feel her close, letting him know with her body that he will never lose her, that she will always be close. He held her tight and it seemed he had no intentions of ever letting go. That was second and the last time she heard he loved her back.

A tear escaped her eye and she let it slowly travel down her cheek.

That was so long ago, when they were in love and stronger than ever.

He hated her now.

Today she had only words for him, and she knew they will be in vain. He will insult her and try to hurt her. And she will let him, all in hope it will make him feel better.

Unlike earlier that day she didn't stop when she was in front of the basement door. She walked right in, searching only for him.

And she found him right away, seated on the couch and staring at the TV. Just like before, beer cans were all around him and stench in the air reassured her a joint was lit, not too long ago.

"Jesus Christ Jackie!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?" Hyde asked, staring her down.

"I'm so sorry." Jackie breathed out in a mere whisper. "So sorry. I came as soon as I…"

"Do you know what time it is?" Steven interrupted her, irritated.

She slowly looked at her wrist watch and was more than little surprised when she saw it was well past 2 A.M. She obviously walked a lot longer that she thought. After all, her apartment was on the other side of Point Place. "I'm sorry." She said again, not really sure what else to say.

"Go home." He told her flatly.

But instead of leaving she walked to the old couch and sat down. He cursed under his breath.

"Hyde…" She uttered, and gently touched his arm that was resting on his tights. Before she managed to say anything else he pulled away as if mere touch had burned him.

"Don't." He told her warningly and looked her with so much hate that a chill went down her spine. He raised himself and went to his chair, carelessly flopping on it.

Jackie stayed silent and shoved her hands under her tights to keep them from trying to touch him again. This was just the beginning. But she was holding on her self-control and not crying. She was falling apart inside, but on the outside, she was strong. For him.

They were silent for a while, he aimlessly staring at the reruns of 'The guiding lights' and she at him. Finally, he snapped. "What do you want?" He practically growled at her and took a big gulp of beer.

By the look of it, he drank a lot today, multitude of discarded beer cans proved it. But he wasn't drunk. He was drinking so much lately that drunkenness didn't come so easy anymore. He was barely tipsy.

"I…" Small girl breathed in. "I'm here. I'm here for you."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you." He told her icily.

"That's too bad!" She retorted, took off her jacket and mindfully folded it on the far end of the couch. After that, she took one of the still unopened beer cans from the table and busied herself with opening it. She couldn't bear to leave him alone in here.

Hyde looked at her as she fumbled with the can, resentfully watched as she tried different ways to open it. She was too afraid she'll break one of her perfectly manicured nails so she was making a fool out of herself. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Give me that." He ordered and stretched out his hand to take the can. She gave it wordlessly and watched as he easily opened it and harshly returned it to her.

Jackie took a small sip of the amber liquid and grimaced at the taste. She could never get used to that bitterness. "What happened to Edna?" She finally asked.

At first, she thought he won't answer. Then, a silent "Cancer." came to her ears and she looked at the floor, not being able to look at Steven anymore.

His expression was blank and eyes covered, but his deep breathing and nervous fingers gave her all the answers she needed. He was hurting. And that made her hurt.

"I didn't know she was sick." She said silently, not really to inform Steven about that, just to break the silence.

Neither did he. He had no idea that she got sick and no idea that she was in the hospital. Hell, he didn't even know where she was. How she managed to end up at an Oregon hospital was beyond him. And that infuriated him. And more so, in infuriated him that it infuriated him. But, instead of saying that to his ex-girlfriend, he just shrugged.

She desperately wanted to touch him. "Are you OK?" She stupidly blurted out instead and soundlessly cursed at herself. Of course he wasn't. His mother just died.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, avoiding her warm gaze.

"Come on.." Jackie said gently. "I know she left, but she was still your mother."

Steven chuckled without humor. "Don't worry, I'm used to that." He took another swig of his beer and emptied another can. Without a pause, he crushed it with one hand and took another.

Now, Jackie was confused. "Used to what?"

"People leaving." He told her and finally turned to face her.

He was right, a lot of people left him. His mother, his father, his wife. But Jackie knew he wasn't talking about them. "I didn't abandon you." She bit out.

This time, he laughed for real. "Yeah, whatever."

Jackie was now fuming. He was comparing her with his mother.

"Listen Hyde…" She started with raised voice, but she didn't come further than his surname.

"Why are you calling me that?" He finally asked and Jackie was stunned.

He was looking at her and she realized this talk could lead to depths she still wasn't ready to cope with. "Well, that is your name, isn't it?"

Hyde has had enough. He raised from his chair and went for the door. "Fine." He told her. "If you won't leave, I will."

Jackie panicked. "No! Wait!" She yelled and halted his movements. "Don't go." She said softly. She couldn't let him go. He was in no condition to drive. Besides, where would he go? To another strip club? To the very thought fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood up.

"Then cut the crap." Hyde demanded. The girl nodded her head and he sat once again, this time on the couch, which was closer to him, being mindful to leave plenty of space between him and his ex.

He watched her with expectation. "And?"

Jackie could physically feel her heart crumble. "I can't call you Steven anymore."

He needed to hear this. Unconsciously, he took off his sunglasses, hooked them to his shirt and raised his eyebrows. "Why?" It's not that he complained. He hated his name, he was the one who forbid people to call him that. He was Steven only for Jackie, and when that stopped, unsettling feeling burdened his stomach.

Ex-cheerleader tiredly rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because you're not him anymore."

Hyde was at loss and she realized she will have to explain further. "Steven… Steven would never hurt me intentionally. Steven was my friend, even when he burned me." She softly smiled. "I loved him." Her eyes finally showed what she felt inside. All the sorrow and anguish finally spilled out and she hurried to wipe the tears from her face.

And Hyde was shocked. "So you hate me." He said. After all, that was his plan all along. To make her hate him. To hurt her like she hurt him. And by the looks of it, he succeeded. He just never suspected it would ache him when it finally happens.

"I love you Steven." She was talking sincerely, making him gulp. "But I hate what you've become." And with that, she stopped holding her tears back. She let them fall freely.

And now, Steven was raging. "I am Steven. I am Hyde." He took a deep breath to help him control himself. "And this…" He pointed at himself. "…this is all you."

She wanted to tear him apart, to fling the beer can straight to his face. It wasn't her fault that this immature and vindictive asshole went to Las Vegas and married the first thing that spread its legs for him. That he stopped caring about anyone but himself. That he still lived in this musty basement and spent his days drinking, smoking and whoring.

But, as fast as she got angry, she calmed down when she looked into his eyes. He was angry. Furious. But also broken. His mother just died and she was making it all about herself. Besides, she knew what was waiting for here before she came.

"Know what Jackie?" He said before she collected herself. "Why are you here anyway?" He didn't wait for a response. "I don't need you."

He was shaking, trembling like he was freezing, and Jackie knew he was lying. He needed someone. Maybe not her, but someone. "Okay." She told him quietly and rose to her feet.

Hyde was glad she was leaving. He couldn't handle her anymore and his Zen was nowhere to be found. With all the information he got today, beers and pot he consumed, he wasn't able to take control of himself. It felt like something inside of him died, and he didn't feel this weak and hopeless ever since that night in Chicago. He just thanked whatever entity up there that she couldn't or wouldn't see all the side effects of today his body was feeling. His hand grabbed the sunglasses to return them to their rightful place when Jackie stopped on her way to the exit, slightly bent her body and pressed her lips to his.

Steven froze, he was so taken aback that he failed to react. When he didn't push her away, Jackie took that as a permission to deepen the contact and tentatively caressed his face.

Shock waves went through his body and his eyes closed on their own accord, giving her a chance to slightly open her mouth and flick her tongue against his lips, asking them for entry. He responded immediately, opening his mouth and gladly welcoming her tongue with his. Hyde groaned as their tongues fondly re-introduced themselves, pleasantly caressing each other and making him warm. Jackie's fingers found their way to his tousled curls as her nails gently scraped the back of his head, and she moaned as he pulled her down to his lap. Her teeth softly bit his bottom lip and her fingers went through his sideburns. Steven panicked when she detached her lips from his, but he settled down as soon as she kissed his cheek and his chin. His left earlobe was next on her path and he trembled when her warm breath tickled his ear.

He needed more of her, he needed to really feel her, so he pushed his hands underneath her shirt, feeling her jolt to his touch. He spread his palms over her back and basked at the sensation of her warm and soft skin. Jackie was now sucking on the sweet spot under his collar bone and he drew her closer, desperate to have her as close to him as possible. He wanted more than anything to rip her shirt in half and touch every part of her. Her supple breasts and perfectly flat abdomen. Her beautiful tights and sensational ass. But he didn't, because he knew this wasn't about sex. She didn't want to screw him. She wanted him to feel her, for him to know something. Long time ago this was their language. It wasn't about physical pleasure, even though it never failed to come. It was about closeness, connection and love. Love… but he knew better. Before his mind got a chance to go in that direction, he sank his face into her sweet neck as she straddled him and pressed her chest to his. He could feel her rapid heartbeat. Jackie sharply inhaled as he kissed the side of her neck and squeezed his shoulders in pleasure. He couldn't help himself anymore and one of his hands found its way to her front, to her firm belly and under the breast. It took all the control he possessed to stop it from going higher.

Jackie savored the feeling of his powerful body and tensed muscles under her touch. His raging hard on was torturing her from the closed confinement of his pants and she couldn't stop herself from pressing into it.

"Steven." She breathed out his name and he looked at her with dazed eyes. She could see and feel that he was taking pleasure in her, but underneath the thrill she recognized a heartbreaking peek of confusion. The last thing she wanted. She kissed him again, hard and eagerly, before she moved away from him and stood up.

Hyde almost protested aloud when she detached herself from him and had to restrain himself from pulling her back. He must have gone too far. What was he thinking. They weren't together anymore and he had no right to enjoy her.

"Come." Jackie said quietly and lead him to his bedroom. He was puzzled. On his way there he had a few seconds to think about the meaning behind her actions. When she told him she was here for him, she really meant that. He was deaf to her words, but he could never ignore her actions. She didn't hate him either. You don't do this for someone you hate.

Before long they were in his small bedroom and he followed her to his bed. He was just about to tell her that he understands everything and that she was free to leave, but she was attacking his lips again. He willingly took her back and strongly held her body, trying to stop her from leaving again.

All of a sudden her hands were at the hem of his shirt and they decisively pulled it upwards. Hyde helped her get it over his head and in the next second she was unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down. He quickly got rid of his boots and socks and his crumpled pants were quick to follow. He was standing in front of her only in his boxer shorts and immediately complied when she carefully directed him on the cot. And in a moment, she was gone. Rough darkness of the room kept him from seeing anything and his heart skipped a beat when he thought she left.

"Jackie?" He anxious called her and exhaled when he felt her getting on the cot.

Instead of responding to him, she straddled him on her knees and kissed his chest. Hyde gulped and closed his arms around her. She was here.

He leaned his head on top of hers and inhaled a fruity scent of her hair. His hands mindfully went to explore her body, deciding he can't let himself crossing her boarder. And he soon found it. She still had her panties on, and since his experienced touch revealed she was bare everywhere else, he understood where he must stop. He was disappointed for a short second, but the feeling disappeared as soon as her mouth kissed his nipple.

He countered in kind and lightly bit her shoulder while his hands eagerly trailed down her legs. Hyde heard her moan and drew her closer, causing her chest to collide with his. She was now fully on top of him, facing him and looking straight at his eyes.

He just stared at her for a while, finally feeling free to bask in her beauty again, and with ultimate care caressed her hair. Jackie tilted her hair and nuzzled into his palm. He felt her hand on his and she leisurely removed it from her head.

Her soft lips lovingly kissed his palm and already white scar on it. It remained from when he was just a toddler and unknowingly tried to play with broken bottle Edna sloppily left laying on the floor. He smiled and felt a quick jab in his heart.

Steven tried to pull her in for a kiss, but the girl leaned to his shoulder and a thick scar he had on it. A reminder of a night when drunk Bud wanted to teach him how to handle a knife. Her mouth mildly traced it and Hyde clenched her hips. He had a feeling where this was heading and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Feeling his distress, Jackie gently stroked his cheek and then kissed him on the corner of his bottom lip. Small line revealed a blow with closed fist Bud granted him for his 14th birthday. His body shook and Jackie gently rubbed his chest, trying to calm him down without a word.

When she achieved that, she carefully received his left hand and moved it closer to herself. Her heart ached as she unfastened his watch to look at his wrist and the angry circular scar he was hiding underneath. His hastily breathing showed his nervousness. Steven never liked feeling vulnerable, but she appreciated when he allowed her to do what she wanted. With tears in her eyes, Jackie shed dozens of small kisses all along the white and raised scarred skin, a note one of his 'uncles' left when he handcuffed Hyde to the radiator pipe to make sure he will stay put and out of the way while he does his dirty business with his mother. Hide's eyes closed.

The brunette slowly lowered his arm to travel down his body and pressed her palm into the next mark she was looking for. Steven was perfectly unmoving, but he felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He felt her fallen tears on the scar that was just below his rib cage, and as unsettled as he was, he stroked her hair, trying to console her. "It's all right." He whispered, unable to stand her pain.

"No, it isn't." She uttered back and wholeheartedly kissed a reminder only luck kept him alive. One of Edna's drug dealers left a business card with their kitchen knife when his mother didn't return him his money on time. He was in hospital for two weeks and barely left it alive. He was only 10.

After that, Jackie went to the scar broken window left on his thigh while he was crawling through it, trying to find doped and unconscious Edna in one of the abandoned houses only whores and drug users occupied. She gave her best to heal it with her lips, and Steven felt his heart blooming.

Too fast for her liking, a small girl was stroking his other leg and cicatrix on its lower half. One of the dirty cops took his assignment to find a notorious pimp too seriously and tried to extract info from young Steven. Knowing too well that he won't live long enough to see the next sunrise if he lets anything slip, he didn't tell him anything even when the police officer broke his bone with wooden lath he found on the side of the road. Jackie kissed it again and again, inaudibly cursing the men who caused that.

She felt strong Hyde's hands pulling her to him, and with the help of the moonlight that seeped through small basement window, she saw his teary eyes and crushed her lips to his. His ex-girlfriend kissed him like she will heal all his wounds, physical and emotional, if she tries hard enough. Steven responded in kind, letting all of his restrains go and letting himself be drowned in her.

He flipped them over and marveled in his position on top of Jackie. He slowly followed a path of kisses down her neck all the way to her lush breasts. He circled one of it with her tongue and slipped her pink nipple into his mouth. As he played with it, his hand found its twin and stroked it with his fingers. He sucked one nipple and gently pinched the other, all the time listening to Jackie's deep moans. He loved it, and his cock was on the verge of breaking free from his underwear. He would give his El Camino for the permission to at least rub against her hot center, but he respected her and her boundaries too much. Instead, he continued kissing her down the stomach and over the hips, while his fingers dug deep into her skin to make sure she won't leave. His mouth was on the top of her thighs and he was so close to her pussy that it hurt him. He enjoyed in the scent of her excitement and kissed her upper thigh like his life depended on it. He licked and nibbled on her sensitive skin while Jackie squirmed underneath him. She wanted him. Whole of him.

Feeling like she will perish if she didn't have him, she slid her thumbs under the edges of her silk panties and pulled it down. Steven quickly helped her with her task and in seconds she was completely naked under him. His cock painfully throbbed as he looked her in all her glory. Jackie was nervous and her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "Kiss me." That was more than he needed, and his mouth was on her dripping center. His tongue glided down her folds and went all the way down to collect all the moisture that was seeping from her. Jackie gasped as he spread her juicy lips and caressed her clit with his tongue. Then, he drew it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Jackie felt her breathing became deeper and pulse rapid. Warmth was spreading down her stomach and when Hyde moaned in pleasure she was just a step away from total ecstasy. She yelped in protest when he released her pulsing clit, but sighed in pleasure when he thrust his tongue into her. Hyde enjoyed in her taste and her rapid, deep breaths. He was fucking her with his tongue, and when her moans became deeper he quickly pulled out and returned to her clitoris. With a single stimulus of her tongue her orgasm came and he sucked her clit into his mouth to prolong her climax. She trashed under his lips and he received her by the hips to calm her down. Jackie was on top of the world and Hyde cuddled her until she came down.

When her eyesight fully returned, she was met with Steven's cocky grin. "Oh, shut up." She said mockingly and kissed him, feeling herself on his tongue. While she kissed him, she lowered her hand and grabbed his cock over the boxer shorts. Hyde groaned as she continued to stroke him and slowly stripped him of it.

He looked at her carefully. He felt like he will explode if he didn't come right away, but he had to be certain. "Are you sure?" He asked her gently.

She smiled and received his shaft, rubbing it up and down. "Yes." She smiley playfully and he closed his eyes from pleasure. In moments he was between her legs and pressed his manhood against her pussy. She got wet again as he rubber head of his cock against her, preparing her from him. When she moaned in pleasure he couldn't take it anymore and eased into her. When the whole head was in he stopped and waited for Jackie to get used to him again. He wanted to slip all the way in, but he had to hear something first. He already knew, he was sure after everything that happened tonight, but he wanted to hear it. Steven dropped down to Jackie's chest and whispered into her ear. "Do you want me baby?"

With his shaft already in her and provoking her, she was quick to respond. "Yes." She breathed out, grabbed his ass cheeks and tried to push him into her.

It took all his might to resist his desire to be fully in her. "Then say it." He asked her hoarsly.

She looked him strange and tried to push him in again, too turned on for his games. "Say it Jackie." He ordered it again, barely holding on his self control.

Jackie finally understood what he wanted from her and spoke without hesitation. "I love you Steven."

And he was in her, trembling as he felt her narrow hot walls. "Dammit." He groaned as he continued to move in and out of her, and kissed her with all his might. Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist and willingly welcomed his every thrust. She moaned every time she felt him whole and strengthened her hold on him. Jackie was close and his movements became hectic, desperately wanting all of her, and wanting it now. "God Stevn!" She yelled and it as all Hyde could handle, he came with a heavy moan. As she felt his warmth spreading inside of her, her gut clenched and she climaxed for the second time, falling limp to the bed.

Hyde hugged her and remained safely nestled inside of her, trying to control his heavy breathing. He kissed her temple and finally moved off of her. He landed beside her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the nape of her neck. She caressed his hand and molded against his body. As always,it felt like she always belonged there.

"Thank you." He whispered into her skin.

She chuckled. "For orgasm?"

"That too." He smiled. "But mostly for being here."

She knew he wasn't talking just about tonight. She held him tighter. "Always."


End file.
